Never Too Late
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Three years after watching her leave Earth, Daniel meets up with Vala again. Can he convince her to come home or is it really too late? SEQUEL to "Too Late"


A few people requested I continue _Too Late_, give it a happy ending, as it were. But I didn't want to write this until the perfect idea came to me. It took over a year, but I think I've finally hit on it. I've decided to make them two separate stories instead of adding more chapters to the first simply because I kind of like how that one ended. I hope this wraps it up to everyone's satisfaction.

* * *

A sequel to _Too Late_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't

* * *

**Spoiler warnings: **Minor ones here and there but nothing major.

* * *

**Never Too Late**

Daniel's mind wandered as he followed Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c through the forest on P38-6X2. It wasn't as if this planet didn't have some truly amazing things to be seen. There was a naquadah deal to be done. The mines were completely untouched, as this planet had never been taken over by any Goa'uld. He should be over the moon, so why wasn't he? Unfortunately he knew the answer to that question. His job held little interest for him lately. Hell, _life_ held very little interest for him nowadays. He was bored, plain and simple. It was exactly how he'd felt all those years ago when he was getting ready to leave for Atlantis, right before the whole Ori fiasco. Back then he'd thought Atlantis would help him but he'd never had the opportunity to find out. Now Atlantis was back on Earth and he could visit whenever he liked. But even the vast troves of Ancient knowledge wasn't enough to whet his appetite this time.

He'd never before realised just how boring his work actually was until three years ago. Well, not quite three years. Two years, eleven months and sixteen days, to be exact. That's how long it had been since Vala had walked out of his life. In all that time, she'd never once contacted anyone at the SGC. At least, not to his knowledge. She sure as hell hadn't contacted _him_. Where was she? Was she all right? Did she ever think of him? He hoped so because he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the only reason he continued to go through the 'gate. He couldn't let go of the hope that one day they'd end up on the planet she was calling home. It was the only thing that kept him sane these days. That, and fantasising about what he'd do if he ever did find her. Most of the daydreams included a lot of yelling, hugging, kissing and other things that forced him to take a lot of cold showers. But they all ended the same way, his convincing her to return to Earth, return home.

It was because he was allowing himself one of these fantasies that he didn't see the trap until it was too late. He stepped down on what looked to be a patch of grass when a burning sensation ripped through his chest. A scream tore out of his mouth and he looked down in dazed confusion to see blood seeping from just below his shoulder. He'd been shot, he thought as he felt a fog descend over his mind, making thinking more difficult. He vaguely heard Mitchell's voice cursing him as everything started fading to black. His last coherent thought was of Vala, though. He was thinking that, if she were here, this would never have happened. Then everything went dark.

()()()()

"Dammit, Jackson!" Mitchell yelled as he knelt beside his unconscious team mate and examined the wound. There was a large dart sticking out of his chest just below his right shoulder but there didn't seem to be that much blood. So why was he unconscious?

"What happened?" Sam asked, taking up a position on Jackson's other side.

"He was hit with some kind of dart. I don't know why he's unconscious, though."

"A dart?" Sam asked and looked at the object in question.

"Perhaps it is laced with a poison which renders the victim unconscious." Teal'c put in.

"Oh, great." Mitchell lamented. "We should remove it to keep the poison to a minimum."

"Agreed." Teal'c said as he bent over Daniel, ready to rip the dart out. Cam and Sam both cringed in anticipation but were still unprepared for the scream that came from Daniel before he fell back into oblivion. Cam was glad for that little respite. But it also meant they'd have to carry him.

"How far away is the village?" Sam asked as she placed a cloth to Daniel's wound and applied pressure.

"Less than a click." Mitchell answered, standing up. "T, think you can carry him that far?"

"I can." the Jaffa said with a nod and picked up the archaeologist with very little effort.

"All right, guys. Let's go find the wizard and save Jackson's life. Again."

()()()()

When they made it to the village, Daniel was still unconscious.

"Druad!" Mitchell called to the village elder who was standing in the town centre.

"Colonel Mitchell." The short, balding mad turned toward him with a smile but it faded when he saw Teal'c carrying Daniel. "What has happened?"

"He was shot in the chest with this dart." Sam said, pulling the object from the cloth she'd wrapped it in, careful not to actually touch it. "I think it may be poisoned."

"Ah yes, a shoako dart." Druad nodded as he studied it sullenly. "They were used by our ancestors as a way of safeguarding the village should anyone choose to attack. They have not been used in two generations, though. Unfortunately, from time to time, some poor soul happens to run afoul of one."

"Can you help him?" Cam asked in irritation.

"We cannot as we no longer possess the means to make the antidote. The plant used was destroyed by a rival tribe long ago. It is why we had to stop using them. But there is one person who may be able to aide you. There is a healer of great power who lives in the forest. I will dispatch someone to get her. Bring Dr. Jackson into my house. The less he moves, the better."

Cam led his team into the small, one-room home and Teal'c gently lay Daniel on a bed. Druad sent a young boy off to fetch the healer and Mitchell hoped she got there in time.

()()()()

Vala was just putting the finishing touches on the wart removal remedy when she heard an insistent knocking at her door. She set down the vial and went to answer it.

"Kolo." she said to the young boy. "What are you doing here? Is someone ill?"

"A traveller who came through the great circle stepped on a shoako trap. He is in grave need of your healing powers."

Vala didn't even bother to tell the boy that she had no powers, that it was technology which she used, knowing it would only fall on deaf ears. No matter how many times she'd tried to explain, no one believed her. So, eventually she'd given up, letting them believe what they wished so long as they continued to let her heal. Grabbing up her Goa'uld healing device, she followed Kolo through the woods to the village.

When she'd first come to Harken, the people here had been suffering from an epidemic. She'd told them she was a healer and that she could help. After much reluctance on their part, they'd finally agreed to let her try. She'd been able to heal all of the sick villagers and eradicate the disease entirely. They'd thought her some sort of sorceress and it had taken a lot of reassurances to convince them otherwise. Eventually they believed her, for the most part, and bid her take up residence in the village. She'd refused, instead choosing to live in the forest not too far away. She was close enough to be of assistance but far enough removed to not interfere with their culture in any way. One thing she'd learnt from her time on Earth was to try not interfering with other societies more that necessary.

Once a month she travelled to the village for provisions and to educate their healer in medicine. She'd always had an aptitude for healing and she'd learnt a lot in her time as a Goa'uld then in her travels first as a thief then with SG-1. No matter what, she'd always taken the time to learn the remedies of each culture they visited, She knew enough to heal any minor illness and used the healing device for the not so minor ones. This was one of those cases. She'd seen shoako poisoning twice since coming to Harken and she'd been able to cure it both times. She hoped this time would be no different as she and Kolo finally reached the village.

"The man is in Chief Druad's house." Kolo told her.

"Thank you, Kolo." she said before walking away. Pushing aside the curtain, she strolled into the house only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her. "Samantha?"

The woman in question turned quickly around, a shocked look Vala was certain mirrored her own on her face. It seemed to take a few moments before she found her voice.

"Vala! Oh my god, I can't believe you're here." Sam ran across the room and wrapped her in a tight embrace which Vala returned whole-heartedly. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." Vala could feel tears in her eyes as she pulled back. "I was told a traveller needed healing."

Vala could see the pained expression on Sam's face and felt her stomach tighten. Looking over at the bed in the corner, her worst fear was realised. "Daniel." It came out on a choked breath as she rushed to his side.

"Can you heal him?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes." she said in a firm voice as she placed the healing device over Daniel's chest. There was no way she was going to fail. She couldn't. The device lit up and she could feel it draining all of the poison from his body. It seemed to take forever but soon she could tell the toxin was completely gone. After a few moments, she saw his eyes flutter and she pulled her hand away. She placed her other hand in his cheek and smiled gently down at him.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked weakly, a small smile gracing his own features.

"No, darling. I'm here."

"Good." he said and, before she knew what he planned, his hand came up behind her head and he pulled her down until their lips met. There was a hunger in his kiss that she matched completely. When he finally pulled away, there was a grin on his face. "I've been waiting nearly three years to do that."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't hesitate this time. But now you need to rest." She tried to stand but he grabbed her hand and held on.

"We need to talk."

"We will, darling, but first you need to rest. The poison is completely gone but your body needs time to recover. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise." It was a demand and she quickly acquiesced.

"I promise. Now rest. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." he repeated and squeezed her hand, still not letting go. His eyes slowly drifted shut and it only took a few minutes before he fell into a deep slumber.

Vala lifted her hand to brush away a stray lock of his hair and smiled down at his peaceful visage. Oh, how she'd missed this man and the things he made her feel. She sat there for a few minutes, just staring at him, when she heard voices entering the house.

"Well, we let Landry know...Holy..."

Vala grinned and turned to see Cam and Teal'c standing in the doorway, both looking astonished by her presence.

"Hi, boys. Miss me?"

"Indeed, you have been greatly missed, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c said with a smile.

"It's good to see you, Princess." Cam agreed and she could hear the affection in his voice. "So, you're the healer?"

"Yes." She held up the Goa'uld hand device as evidence.

"How's our boy, then?"

"He'll be fine." She turned back toward Daniel and rubbed her thumb over his hand to reassure herself. "He just needs to rest."

"Well then, it's lucky you were here."

Vala nodded but didn't look back. Her entire focus was on Daniel. "I assume you've told Landry about this incident?"

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. He's just waiting for my report on the outcome."

"Well, you can go back and tell him Daniel's okay. I've drained all of the poison and he'll make a full recovery."

"Good to know." Vala could hear Cam shifting a little behind her but still she refused to take her eyes off of Daniel. "I'll just go report in. Come on, Teal'c, Sam. Sunshine here needs his beauty sleep and he seems to be in good hands."

This time Vala did turn and she gave Mitchell a grateful smile. "Thank you, Cameron."

"No problem, Princess. We'll talk later." He turned to go but looked over his shoulder one last time. "It really is good to see you again."

She nodded then turned back to Daniel. It was good to see her former team mates, her friends, but their presence brought up a lot of questions she wasn't sure she was ready to answer yet. Right now, though, she needed to focus all of her energy on Daniel's recovery. There would be time for talking later.

()()()()

Daniel awoke feeling groggy but otherwise okay. His memory was a bit foggy, though. He remembered blood and Mitchell cursing him and...and Vala. His eyes shot open and he frantically searched the room. There she was, sitting at a small table, talking to a little girl and wrapping the child's hand in a make-shift bandage. He smiled at the sight. He hadn't been hallucinating, then. It was real. _She _was real. And she was here.

"Vala." he said so quietly he didn't think she heard him but her head swung around sharply and she focused on him. He could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes before she turned back to the little girl.

"There you are, Trala. All fixed up." Vala patted the bandage on the girl's hand one last time. "Now, no more beating up Kolo, no matter how much he annoys you."

"Okay, Healer Vala." Trala jumped from her seat and hugged Vala quickly before leaving the house.

Vala smiled after the child for a few moments then turned back to Daniel. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Much better." He sat up in bed and motioned for her to join him. "Come here. I want to make sure you're real."

"I'm real." she said with a quiet laugh as she sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers. "And I'm right here."

"Good. I was afraid I was dreaming again."

"So, you've dreamt of me, have you? All good, I hope."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." He grinned and squeezed her hand. She seemed taken aback by his cheeky answer which only caused his smile to grow wider. "So, you're a healer now?"

"Yes, I've decided to use my Goa'uld-given talents for good. The villagers seem to appreciate my efforts."

"They're not the only ones." He smiled and wondered if she was aware that her thumb was caressing the top of his hand. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Mostly, I think."

When she didn't elaborate, Daniel sat up straighter and placed a hand to her cheek. He searched her eyes, looking for that one hint that would tell him she was ready to come home. He saw it in the flicker of her eyelashes as she tried to look away and the sad smile that graced her lips when she couldn't quite do it. It gave him the courage to continue.

"You could have visited."

"You know I couldn't." This time when she looked away, he let her. She stood and started pacing. "It would have been to difficult."

"What would have been difficult?"

"Leaving again. I don't think I would have been able to."

"You could have stayed." He knew he was pushing her but felt it was his only option. He had to convince her to come back. He needed her in his life.

"I wasn't ready."

"What about now?"

She was silent for so long, he almost started to panic. Finally she turned back to him with her sad smile still in place. "I don't know, Daniel. I left to find myself, to figure out just who I am. I've discovered things I didn't know existed. I've changed. What if you don't like who I've become?"

Daniel stood and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and looking her dead in the face. "You may have grown, but the person you are, the person you've _always_ been, is still in there." He placed his hand over her heart and felt it beating rapidly. "You're still the loving, caring, maddening woman I fell in love with all those years ago on the _Prometheus_." She gasped at his admission and he continued. "You can't change who you are at the core. And that's who I love."

"You're may be right, Daniel." She placed her hand to his cheek and stroked his upper lip with her thumb. "But I like who I've become. What if I go back to Earth and forget everything I've discovered? I don't want to fall back into the trap of who I thought I was."

"You won't." he assured her.

"The last time I was on your planet, I did everything I could to please everyone else, no matter the cost to myself. I don't want that to happen again. I don't think I can go back to Earth."

Daniel placed his forehead on hers and sighed. This was not going well but he'd be damned if her lost her again. Not when he'd just found her.

"Okay, I can understand that. What if we don't go back to Earth?"

"What do you mean?" She had a cautious look in her eyes as if she were afraid to hope.

"I mean, what if I stayed here with you? We can make our life together here just as well as we could on Earth. Or anywhere else, for that matter. Just as long as we're together."

"I can't ask you to do that. I can't ask you to give up your life, your home, for me."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Besides, there is no life, no home, without you in it. Vala, I love you and I need you with me, no matter where we are. _You_ are my home."

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, her voice shaking with unshed tears.

"Honey, I'd do anything for you. Please, just say yes."

"I-" She stopped suddenly as if unsure what to say and Daniel felt his heart jump into his throat. "Daniel, this is a big decision. I love you, so much, but I want us to both be certain this is the right thing to do."

"I _am_ certain." he said adamantly. "I've been certain ever since I watched you walk through the 'gate two years, eleven months and sixteen days ago."

"Well then, one more day won't make much of a difference, will it?" She smiled up at him hopefully and he could feel himself capitulating.

"One day?"

"Yes, that's all I ask. Just let me think this over tonight."

"Okay." he conceded reluctantly. "One day, then I expect an answer."

"You'll have it." she said and started pulling away.

He pulled her back and planted an earnest kiss to her lips, putting all of the longing he'd felt these past few years into it. His hand tangled in her silky tresses as he held her tightly to him. He wanted her to know just how much he needed her. When he heard the soft whimper in her throat, he pulled back and leant his forehead back on hers.

"You fight dirty." she said weakly.

"One day." he reminded her.

She simply nodded and left the house. He watched her go and couldn't help the smirk that lit his face when she turned back just before going out the door. Nope, he was definitely _not_ letting her get away from him this time.

()()()()

Vala lay in her bed, not even bothering to try sleeping. She had way too much to think about. Could she go back to Earth with Daniel? Make a life there without losing sight of who she was? He'd called her selfless all those years ago. She hadn't believed him then and wasn't sure she could now. Was she selfless enough to give up her life on Harken to be with him? Was it selfish to even consider his offer to stay here? He'd be giving up everything. His home, his friends, family. As much as she wanted a life with him, she couldn't do that. So, the question remained, was she fearless enough to go back to Earth? She was still asking herself this question as she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

()()()()

Vala awoke to an incessant banging on her door. Rolling over in bed, she groaned as the light from the window hit her full force. It had to be at least noon. Climbing out of bed, she donned her robe before answering the door. Before she could so much as greet her visitor, though, Daniel pushed his way in and took her face in his hands, pressing an urgent kiss to her lips. She couldn't do anything more that wrap her arms around his neck in response.

"God, I've missed you." he said when he finally pulled back, not letting go of her face.

"Darling, you just saw me yesterday." she said, trying for a bit of levity.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He finally stepped back and surveyed her appearance. "Did I wake you?"

"As a matter of fact, you did."

"You're not sick, are you? I know how much the healing device takes out of you." His hand once again found his way to her cheek.

"No, darling. I just didn't sleep very well last night." She regretted the admission immediately as she watched a huge grin cover his face.

"Funny. Last night was the first time in almost three years that I've gotten a good night's rest."

She had to turn away from his gentle smile. She couldn't think when he looked at her like that.

"Have you considered what we talked about yesterday?"

"I have."

"Well?" he asked when she didn't continue. "Are you gonna share with the class, or what?"

Vala smiled as she recognised the Earth saying. She hadn't even realised she missed those until this moment. "Daniel, I'm not sure it'll work."

"You mean coming back to Earth? I already told you, I'll-"

"No, Daniel." she interrupted and turned back to face him. "Us. I'm not sure we can make _us_ work."

"What! Of course we can." He grabbed hold of her arms and looked her deep in the eye. "I love you, Vala. I never stopped loving you."

"I know, darling." she said as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "And I love you. But what if that's not enough? I don't want to ruin your life any more that I already have."

"Ruin my- Vala, you _saved_ my life."

Vala's eyes grew wide but she said nothing. She couldn't have even if she'd wanted to. His admission had rendered her speechless.

"Honey, do you know what I was before you walked into my life seven years ago? I was an angry, bitter man. I thought the forces of the universe were out to get me. Everyone I'd ever loved seemed to be taken from me. My parents, my wife, Janet. I grew numb, held everyone at arm's length. Even my work, the one thing I had left, held little excitement for me. I'd thought going to Atlantis would be what I needed."

"Then I showed up and put an end to that dream." she said morosely.

"Don't you see?" he asked urgently, squeezing her arms tighter. "I was on autopilot until you showed up. You woke me up. I'd never in my life felt such a passion for anyone and it scared me. For the first time in too long, I was alive. And it was because of you."

"Daniel, I tried to steal your ship. I beat you up. I almost got us _killed_!"

"Yes, and don't think I didn't try to fight my attraction to you. But then you came to Earth and I started seeing a whole other side to you. I saw the compassionate, loving woman you tried so hard to hide from everyone. I saw the real you. When you disappeared at the beachhead, I realised that maybe this was more than simple attraction."

"Then I had to go and give birth to Adria, the leader of the Ori armies."

"We both know that wasn't your fault." he said firmly. "But when you _did_ get back from the Ori galaxy, I could see you'd changed. I could tell that you were really trying so I tried to be patient. Then you were kidnapped but the Trust and it nearly destroyed me, not knowing where you were, if you were okay. I was beyond relieved when we found you but I was also scared. The thought of losing you again...Well, I didn't think I could handle it so I closed myself off. I thought that if I didn't acknowledge my feelings, even to myself, they'd simply go away. Boy, was I wrong."

By now Vala's tears were falling freely and she did nothing to stop them. Daniel pulled her in close and rested his head on hers.

"When you told me you were leaving three years ago, I thought I was too late. That I'd waited too long. But I've realised when you love someone, it's never too late. I've just been waiting for you to come back."

"You mean, there hasn't been..." She couldn't make herself finish that sentence.

"No, no one else." He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. "There isn't anyone else I want. I love you, Vala and I want you in my life, no matter where we choose to make it."

Vala pulled back slightly and wiped her tears away. She looked at Daniel and felt hope bubbling to the surface. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For leaving. I told myself that I wasn't what you wanted. Even after you told me you loved me the first time, I convinced myself that you could do better. I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of messing up, of losing you. You were my best friend. I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me."

"I could never hate you. Even when you irritate the hell out of me, I still love you."

"I know that now, darling." she said on a watery laugh. "I should never have run away."

"I should have told you all of this before _letting_ you run away." He pulled her in for another hug and she felt more that heard his sigh. "We're a pretty pair, aren't we?"

Vala simply laughed at the understatement and held on tight.

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked after a while.

"As in..." She had a feeling she knew what he was talking about but needed to be sure. She didn't want there to be any more misunderstandings between them.

"As in, do we stay here or go back to Earth. Because there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my life again."

"I wouldn't go even if you asked." She smirked at him.

"Good. So, which planet?"

"Well, these people have been very good to me but it isn't home. I'll admit, I've missed Earth. The people, the culture. But do you know what I've missed most?"

"What's that?"

"Chocolate."

Daniel laughed outright at that and reached into his pocket. "Then I guess it's a good thing I always carry one of these with me, just in case."

Vala grabbed for the candy bar in his hand and tore it open. She sighed deeply as the first taste of the decadent treat hit her mouth. "Darling, if I didn't already love you, this would do it."

"That's what I was hoping." he grinned at her. "So, does this mean we're going back to Earth?"

"Yes, darling. That's exactly what it means." She hadn't even finished her sentence before Daniel's mouth came to rest greedily on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave as good as she got. She could feel his hands roaming her body and forced herself to pull away. "As much as I would _love_ to continue this, Daniel, I don't think my bed is big enough for what you obviously have in mind."

"I don't know." he said, looking over at the object in question. "I think we can work something out." He grabbed for her again and started kissing her neck. She let him go on for a few moments before reason hit her and she pushed at his chest. He backed away, if a bit reluctantly.

"Seriously, darling. I don't know if you noticed, but there is no lock on my door. Anyone can walk in here. I can just imagine Cam's reaction to _that_ little scene. We've waited this long. I think we can wait until we get back to Earth."

"Fine." he said, taking a deep breath and stepping back. "But once we get back, we're going straight to my apartment to finish this."

Vala grinned. She had no doubt. Suddenly, though, a thought struck her. "Darling, do you think the IOA will let me live off-base?"

"Of course. It's customary on Earth for husbands and wives to live together."

"Husbands and...Are you saying...Does that mean..."

Daniel smiled again and pulled her closer. "When I said I want you in my life, I meant forever. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." she answered and her tears started falling again.

"I love you." Daniel said then leant down to kiss the tears away.

"I love you, too, my Daniel." She turned away from him for a second, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling. I was just thinking I may have misjudged. Maybe that bed _isn't_ too small, after all."

Daniel let out a huge laugh as he started leading her toward it. "Let's find out."

They fell onto the mattress together and Vala thought that this was one time she wouldn't mind being wrong.

* * *

**A/N 1: **I had a much more...er...adult ending but decided to tone it down in order to keep this rated T. I may one day get around to posting that version of the story, though.

**A/N 2: **Now that I've gotten this out of my system, I will get back to work on _Vala and the_ _Locket_. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
